


Street Rats

by LadyLuna22



Series: $in ¢ity [1]
Category: 2NE1, 4minute (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), IMFACT (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Jay Park (Musician), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: AOMG Ensemble - Freeform, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexual Female Character, Character Death, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gang AU, Gang Violence, Gay Character, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, TWICE Ensemble - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuna22/pseuds/LadyLuna22
Summary: We weren't blood but we were a familyKpop/Khiphop storyCross posted on Wattpad by KindaCuteKC
Relationships: Jvcki Wai/Mizuhara Kiko, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: $in ¢ity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596283





	1. On The Run

All was calm within the city, the clinks of glass in the bars settling down for the night, the flashing sings of the shops that were barley open, and the occasional smokers sitting on the steps with their death sticks, calmly continuing to pollute the air.

What wasn't calm about this place was the two panicked young adults, carrying all their belongings in one bag each. The young man had an unlucky time with their heels on, while the rather short female, was stifling around her coat for a drink.

They arrived at the alley, a neutral ground for all parts of the city, no matter what you are, who you are, or where you came from. They stopped to take a rest on the walls, holding their weapons closely.

"Dammit, I wish we didn't have to kill that guy back there." The man said, "Right when we almost had gone a week without killing anyone's landlord." He sighed, letting his dark blue hair fall in front of his eyes. He saw his magenta haired best friend stoop down to finally find her flask, almost immediately gulping the whole thing down in 2 swallows, follows by a satisfied 'Ah'.

"I swear, we can't get no damn rest out here. Didn't even have good drinks in his fridge." She fills up the flask with a bottle of soju, throwing the glass container to the ground afterwards. "This is already bottle 10 and I still don't taste any flavor worth being tipsy for."

The male shakes his head in disbelief. "Jacki, you don't get tipsy until you hit drink 32 or 35. I know your record well enough."

Jacki glares at him for a moment before putting the flask up again. "Yea and you claim to not have enough dick until you K.O. 5 times. Don't think you're the only one keeping records here KJ."

"Rude," he started. "But true." He re-adjusted his jacket and heels calmly, until he heard some fighting words being tossed around close by. "Looks like we're not alone again m'girl."

"God dammit." The pink glock was pulled out, allowing Jacki to load it up and rack it, keeping it by her side as she walked towards the commotion. KJ followed behind her, gripping his jagged edged knife that was hidden in his garter belt. Both of them followed the arguing voices until they came across 4 people. One was in the corner while the other three surrounded her.

"What did we tell you about treading our streets sweetie?" One man asked, folding his arms as he grinned devilishly at the female.

"Aw, maybe she has short term memory loss" the other stated, pointing a gun at her cheek. "Or maybe she's just a glutton for punishment." He started chuckling darkly with the other two shadowy figures.

"Listen guys, I'm just trying to make a small delivery here." The blonde tried to back away, only to realize she was completely cornered. "What the pineapple would I look like trying to start a fight in an alley anyways."

"Oh that's an interesting question babe~" the third one moved closer to her, puffing his cigarette smoke st her face.

"Maybe it's because you're in our alleyways."

They all laughed once again, the woman nervously reaching for any weapon in sight, yet she was empty handed. Nothing could let her escape these guys.

"Hey! You shrimp dick fucks!" The men looked up to meet faces with the insulter, seeing that it was none other than Jacki, with KJ by her side.

"Ah, not this drunk ass bitch again." The man with the cig sighed, the cancerous smoke leaking from his mouth once more. "Didn't we tell you to go home with your daddy issues?"

"Oh please, it's not that easy to have them when there was no one for me to call daddy." Jacki glared back, scrunching up here nose in disgust. "That girl probably does, she doesn't look too happy that she's going to get scolded for staying out so late. How about you do me a favor and let her go home?"

The other man with folded arms walked beside the smoker with a sly grin on his face. "Oh we would honey, but she keeps coming back here. We just want to keep our property private if you know what I mean."

"Last time I've checked this is neutral ground." KJ peeked up. "It would be a shame if I found out I can't do business here~" He leaned on Jacki as he made a fake pout.

"Let's just cut to the chase, you letting her go or does someone have to get shot today?" Jacki asked, before taking her flask out again and sipping it lightly this time.

The man with the gun pointed to the blonde haired female turned his gun to aim at Jacki. "I would be glad to see you get shot babe~" He winked.

"Nah," Jacki bent her head down in a drunken manner and started grinning with KJ. "I wish I'd get shot too. But no ones wishes come true."

In a flash, Jacki shot the smoker and gunman, while KJ stabbed the last one in the neck. He watched him bleed out to death as he stepped on his wound with his heels. "Disgusting to watch isn't it, you're lucky I have spare ones."

"Hah, not so bad now aren't you? Gonna cry to your mommies?" Jacki made a mocking crying face at the remaining two. Prompting the smoker to run and the gunmnan to try and take the girl. Only to get kicked in the dick and knocked out by her brute force.

"I'm telling my gang this!" The running smoker shouted. "This won't be the last time you will see the wrath of Seon!"

Jacki reloaded her gun, but KJ placed a hand over it. "Let him run, getting the message to others might clean up everyone's acts in this alley again." Jacki nodded and hid her gun once more, just in time to be hugged suddenly by the blonde.

"Thanks man, I was really caught in a rut with those three. I can't make deliveries in peace nowadays." She laughed, only to stop from seeing the confusion in Jacki's face.

"Don't worry, she's not used to positive feedback." KJ snickered, earning a glare from the pink haired drunk. "But I do want to know, what delivery were they harassing you about? A computer? Take out? D-"

"Its drugs.." The woman sighed, shifting her baseball cap sideways. "It's for a few friends of mine, they couldn't get it themselves due to the reputation of the cops, so I volunteered instead."

"Friends huh." Jacki sighed, taking yet another swig of her flask. "Wish we had those, right KJ?"

"You need friends, family, food, and someone to fu-" He was suddenly kicked by Jacki's combat boots.

"Did I ask for a damn list?" Her annoyed glared returned as she emptied her flask, refilling it with another bottle of soju.

"Drugs, soju, and a good time...You guys seem like the perfect fit for us." The woman handed both of them a card with barley reflective ink and a painted mark on each of them. "I don't know if you guys want to live a 'street life' or whatnot, but everyone is calm and chaotic in their own way." She smiled.

"So a gang basically?" KJ asked.

"Yep. And we're the best one around! Trust us, it's a mess out here being alone." She sighed. "Oh, and names Amber by the way. Amber Liu." She shook both of their hands with her own gloved ones. "Forgot to tell you who I am, probably wasn't supposed to but oh well." She shrugged.

KJ glanced at Amber than to Jacki. "I would stick around more, but I know I have a ride coming in a few minutes who wants me to spend a couple of nights." He nods at Amber and hugs Jacki. "I'll see you in about 3 days Vicki"

"Please don't call me that." Before she could finish her sentence, KJ was already out the alleyway and onto the well lit streets. Soon hopping into a taxi with all of his things.

"Well at least he's making money." Jacki sighed, drinking from her refilled flask. "Now, you think these gang buddies would let me get a place to stay for a bit?"

"Oh sure no problem!" Amber waved her hand around. "When I tell you they're pretty chill, you'd think they're on acid. The 70's peace and love kind y'know?" She waved for Jacki to follow her, where she helped her with her stuff to go back on her shoulder. "That and we have a lot of drinks to go by, even our big numbers."

"Seems pretty good, and the name of these guys are?" She tilted her head in question, letting some of her hair fall in front of her face.

"Well," Amber started before turning her baseball cap completely backwards and smiling.

**_"We like to call ourselves Neon"_ **


	2. Neon

"What. The. Fuck?"

Those were the first words that came out of the drunken mouth of Jacki herself. The moment she stepped foot in, at least 5 things had happened simultaneously. Drinks were being thrown around with the darts, people were dangling off the second and 3rd floors like it's nothing. The rest remained where they were, unbothered with their drinks swishing around in their hands or smoke leaving their mouth from their fresh cigarette, calmly playing Uno with their stacks of cash.

Amber smiled and walked past Jacki, motioning for her to follow behind. Her gloved hand knocked on one of the walls, getting those at the table to pause their game. "Alright guys, your favorite special delivery is here." She placed the box on the table, shoving half the money on the carpet, which was surprisingly very clean. Those at the table cheered as they started going through the 1/2 pound party bags of snow, maryjane, and bottles of syrup to make some dirty purple sprite.

The rest of the house calmed down as they saw the goodies, making sure they got their fill in.

"Amber you're the plug!"

"Yea man you always come through!"

"What would we do without your quickass self? I'd probably die faster out here!"

"Guys guys, it's not that much of a deal." Amber held her hands up as if that were to keep the crowd from riling up again. "Besides, try not to go through too much of the box, next one comes in 3-5 days from now and I need new routes to use."

"Awh, don't worry sweetie, I'll see what I can do by tomorrow morning!" A man from the corner perked up, leaning against the wall beside the couch. Watching what was left of the crowd scrounging for the last couple of bags. "Gotta make sure those Seon boys don't try to mess us up again somehow."

Amber nodded in approval and tossed her hat off to the nearest chair, stretching her arms out. Jacki coughed, reminding the blonde that she was still present in a house full of (chaotic) strangers.

"Oh yea, my bad guys." She laughed, grabbing Jacki's arm and pulling her towards the crowd. Of course Jacki didn't like the sudden contact, moving her arm away shortly after. "I picked up a freshie out here looking for a place to stay. Poor girl needs a decent home with her friend."

The man on the side chuckled, tilting his head down to see over his shades. "I like how your treating her like an adorable child, can't you tell she's 17 and rebellious Amber?"

"I am 21...not that goddamn short." The magenta haired woman rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Well I can't help it once we started talking." Amber sighed. "She's the only reason I survived without my guns on me."

"Again?!" His shades were taken off as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "Auntie no, this is exactly why I always have something on me, you know it's not safe for anyone out here."

"Sorry Taeho." She shrugged. "Im getting old, age like to gnaw at the brain sometimes"

"Wait, you guys are related?" Jacki questioned, scratching her head. "Whatever, someone please tell me what the fuck is going on. I just need a bed."

Both of them started laughing for a while, then straightened up turning to their guest. "Ah, my bad darling. I didn't even introduce myself." Taeho grabbed Jacki's hand and shook it, as well as patting her shoulders. "The names Taeho, the hoe who has it all. You name it, I damn surely gots it!"

"Jacki...." She said nonchalantly before yawning. "Before you take me to a room, you guys have drinks right?"

"You're just in luck dude! We were breaking out the soju today!" Jacki and Taeho turned to see Amber, setting down 3 cups and a bottle of strawberry flavored soju.

"Finally, something I really need" Taeho clapped before taking a cup.

Jacki instinctively took the bottle instead of the cup, chugging 1/2 of it in under 10 seconds.

"I was saving that for later..." Taeho frowned through his sips, shaking his head. "An alchie at its best."

"I've been drinking since a year before I turned legal," She exhaled, wiping off her mouth with her sleeve. "I wouldn't call myself an alchie, drunk seems to fit the description more."

"Well before you drink yourself into a hissy fit of madness, let's get you into a room to sleep it off." Taeho took another sip and sat it down on the table. "You go relax Amber, I got this one."

Amber nodded with a smile and looked at Jacki. "Thanks again man, I owe ya-" she took her cap and went on with those who had goodie bags with her drink in her hand. Taeho led Jacki up into a pretty decent sized bedroom. Fancy enough to call it decorated, but big and bland enough to be decorated.

"We have a shit ton of rooms up here, but I'm finally glad we get to use this one." He grinned. "Been waiting for some new blood to join the family."

"Family?" Jacki raised her eyebrow, her stuff finding its way into the empty closet. "I don't think that's gonna happen, I've never been in one anyways." She sighed, looking down as some dark memories tried to return through her slightly drunken stupor, causing her to finish off her bottle.

Taeho noticed the change in Jacki's mood and smiled sadly. "I see. Don't worry darling, you're not the only one." He patted her shoulder and went to the door. "You'll do just fine, trust me. The leader is gonna be so happy to see you and your friend tomorrow! We're gonna have soooo much fun!" He walked out inching the door to close right before it squeezed his face. "Goodnight babycakes~!"

The door closed, leaving Jacki alone in her own room, her own mind, and no one to interrupt her. She gladly changed out to a simple hoodie and a pair of shorts before flopping on the bed. Blowing her hair off her face as she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes fell heavy within 15 seconds, saying one last hung to herself before the sleep caught up with her. 

"He better not ever call me that shit again."


	3. A Warm Welcome

💮 **Jacki's** **POV** 💮

Damn, why is there so much light in here?

My eyes opened slowly as I heard the sounds of random movement downstairs, facing the ceiling, the fan, and KJ.

Wait a minute-

The fuck?

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" He cheered, ruffling my hair. "You've slept so long that not only did I finish my 3 day shift, I still had time to find your ass in here." A spoon spun the tea in his cup, stopping every once in a while to be sipped. "And don't worry, my room is right across from yours."

"Shit..." I sighed, siting up to stretch my arms. "And I didn't even have any dreams, unfair." I sat on the edge of the bed, lazily fixing my hair up into pigtails, not even bothering to brush it out.

A knock was heard outside the door rather loudly. "Rise and shine lil' fuckers," Taeho's voice echoed through the door. "Time for the family reunion introduction. You don't want the leader being cranky on the first week!"

"Coming!" Shouted KJ, "let me help her learn how to stand again and we'll be down shortly."

"Yah, I can stand fine on my own." I protested as I stood up. Only to move my leg to take a step and fall flat on my face. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Mmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmm" KJ hummed, sipping his tea in a matter-of-fact way.

We get it jackass, I don't walk in the morning.

\-------------------------

💎 **3rd Person P.O.V.** 💎

Jacki showed up in the vast backyard hill of the mansion, with the peak at a river close by. and the sky scraping buildings of Seoul city on the other side. A bunch of people were sitting in the patios, both from the roof and ground floors, watching the newcomer walk towards the huddle in the yard. KJ was following shortly behind there to make sure she didn't fall again.

"Ah! They're you guys are!" Amber waved, causing Taeho to look over his shades, sipping his coffee. "You guys made great timing, a good bit of the family is here!"

"Family?" Jacki said, raising her eyebrow as she brushes her bangs out of her eyes. "The hell is this, a cookout?" She throws on the hood of her jacket to partially block out the bright sun. "Where's the food then?"

"This isn't a cookout sweetie." Taeho giggled. "But I did bring out Pepero sticks, just for convenience of course." He shrugs, readjusting his shades.

"Nice to know." KJ nods. He leans over to the hooded female and whispers "I can tell I'm going to like this guy, think I can nail him?"

Jacki flinched at the thought that went through her head, shooing KJ away. "Shut up you hoe."

"Yah, no hoe shaming on my watch. That's not what we bought you guys here for." Taeho shook his head, continuing to sip his coffee. Suddenly, a few car screeches were heard down near the bottom of the hill. "Hah, speak of the devil and he shall appear~"

A jet black Subaru Ascent sped up to the top, skidding to a stop just before knocking down the crowd. Of course the group backed up, but Jacki stood un-phased, pouting that the vehicle stopped and was only hit by the wind it carried with it. "Dammit, not again."

The car door opened, laughs and cheers poured out as a man in a simple white T-shirt jumps out, brushing his black hair back. By the looks of the multiple tattoo's being shown off and by people's random cheers, the leader had indeed arrived.

He opened the door to let a blue haired man with a hat, two small giggly children, and a dog or two. Looks like they had a family trip together, ignoring the fact that they're in charge of an entire gang.

"Hey Jay! Glad to see you back again!" Amber than up to hug him and ruffle his hair. "How's the family trip?"

"Better than the last one, I can tell yuh that." He grinned, picking up Amber into a bear hug. "Yuh guys stayed safe while we were gone right?" Various voices called out from the group around him, unanimously saying 'yes's and 'uh huh's.

Eventually, Taeho managed to pull Jay and the blue haired man to the side, bringing his hand to beckon Jacki and KJ to come. "Hyung, we have some fresh meat on our hands again. The two were a little lost and homeless after defending Amber again."

"Those damn Seon boys huh. Don't know when to shut up or how to put down a gun." He sighed, slinging his jacket over his shoulder. "At least you guys have a place here now, welcome to Neon kids!" He shook KJ's and Jacki's hand.

"Well nice to meet you too sir." KJ said, forcing Jacki to bow down with him for a brief moment.

Jay laughed, "Yuh, don't go so formal on me, relax! I'm just a simple leader and father, not a king of being a dick." He patted KJ's shoulder.

Taeho chuckled sat Jay's humor, he was always the one to make people laugh regardless of the situation. "Jay, This is KJ." He then motioned a hand towards him. "And this is-"

"Jacki..." she interrupted, sending a glare towards Taeho. "I know how to introduce myself, don't do it for me."

"Someone's having a hissy for today." The tatted man held his hands up in defense. "Don't drag me into those bad vibes, yuh feel?" He grinned at Jacki, making her turn away from him to hide part of her face. It wasn't out of annoyance, more so of embarrassment.

Kinda hard to keep a straight face near someone so hot. Sadly, she knew that it would never happen. At least someone got that liberty to be with this guy.

"Well nonetheless, I think they're fine for the gang Jay." The shorter man took off his hat and brushed at his hair. "As long as they remember to maintain themselves in front of the little boys, I'd do just fine." He smiled and waved at KJ and Jacki. "I'm Jae by the way. With an 'E'"

Jay and Taeho chuckled before they were swamped by the dogs and two kids. "Daddy! Uncle Tae! We found a huge stick!" One of them shouted pointing at the older child "And Kieun threw it across the lake! It went really far away, just like Daddy and Hyungie!"

"That's great to hear Sian." Jae smiles, picking up the small boys. "But I told you both not to go to the woods for a while, remember? You still smell like sharks and you'll scare the fish."

"He wouldn't listen." Kieun said. "So I protected him while he was there instead." For a kid, he can hold a pretty straight face. It's unsettling, but still adorable.

"Well that's good enough for me, but both of you and the dogs are going straight in the bath. Saltwater scented clothes aren't the best smell in the world." Jae nodded and smiled at everyone as he left with Sian and Kieun, the pets following behind him obediently.

"Haha, that's my boys." Jay patted Taeho's back. "They're grow up so well, even in the midsts of this chaos."

Jacki looked as the rest of the family walked away and looked at the other two. "So you really weren't joking when you said family huh?"

"Nope! Once your in here, usually no one goes out." Taeho smiled. "We're all pieces of shit that needs love or something cliche like that, and this guy came through with keeping us all. That's why we're all as crazy as you two, or worse." He shrugged, reaching to clean his glasses.

"He's right, it is the biggest rule of neon. Everyone's pretty much family here, and family's most important. Blood-related or not, we're all the same." Amber added. "I personally think it's the reason why everyone's so peaceful. We don't start a fight unless someone really gets pissy with us."

"Yuh, and nobody wants to get pissy with us." Jay nodded, his hair falling in front of his eyes again. "Hopefully you don't have to witness those times. But then again, that's the life we really living out here." His mouth curved down into a small frown and his eyes grew a bit distant, as if he was remembering something.

"Aw Jay, you're doing it again!" Amber whined. Suddenly, she put the leader into a headlock and started giving him noogies. He struggled to hold Amber to make sure she didn't fall off his back from him laughing so much. "C'mon man, where's that famous smile at bro?"

KJ looked at Taeho, eating a thing of Pepero sticks calmly. "So, don't you guys kind of need to know what we do? Or can do?" He asked. "Y'know, to help support the fact you guys have two more mouths to feed?"

"Oh that!" The brown haired male placed his glasses back on his face. "That is good to know, so we know who to call for certain things. Like invasions and shit." He tossed a glock to both of them and nodded expectantly. "Can you shoot?"

"Hell yea I can shoot, what am I a pussy?" Jacki scoffed.

"Well, you may or may not be drunk so that's kind of a hinderance in our part, don't you think?" Taeho sighed, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Trust me, I shoot even better when I'm drunk."

Firing at least 5 shots, which did scare everybody, the small crowd around them turned to where she lead the gun to. Apparently someone forgot to switch out the targets again, because she hit all 5 of them. All in which they were kill shots.

"God damn!" Taeho shouted. "That's really good, like ridiculously good! " he stared at Jacki, making a mental note to never hand the gun to her unless it was needed.

"I told you so." She checked the clip to realize there were no bullets left, handing the weapon and clip separately back to Taeho. "If I miss a kill shot, most likely I've done it on purpose." She started leaning on KJ's shoulder out of laziness. "This guy can shoot pretty decent too, except he mainly deals with a different kind of shot." She fakes the general motion of sucking someone off a little less discreetly, earning a hit from KJ.

"Shut up Jacki, not in the mood for that yet." He snarled. "Remember, my hand is on a gun and I can shoot you at point blank range, watch what you say." Of course, he knew full and well that she never cares about what comes out of her mouth, unless a kid was around.

"What did I tell you about hoe shaming, my god you got some things to learn." He facepalmed, taking the gun away from KJ and unloading it. "So basically we have a drunk assassin and a homicidal hoe, sounds good to me." He laughed. "You guys can go chill or whatever, we'll catch you up on everything in the streets in a bit." He checked his Apple Watch, showing the time 12:35pm. "Give or take, maybe two hours from now I guess. I'll tell you two when. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of." He nodded at both of them before picking up his tan bag, making his way towards the never ending garage that was stuck inside the hill the mansion stood upon.

————————-

"Jacki, I personally like him." KJ stares boldly, once they got into his room. Surprisingly enough, it was already decorated with his things in perfect order. Jacki flopped on the pink beanbag chair he had with a small bottle of soju, sipping it lightly to keep the lingering hangover away. "Hell, I like a lot of guys in this gang, think I can bang one of them?"

Jacki glared at KJ mid-sip. "I rather you not. But since they know it's your job now, go off I guess." She placed her drink down and turned over on her back. "Just don't be so loud like you were last time you banged someone in the same building I was in. I rather not hear you scream daddy while I'm eating my sandwich."

"It was one time woman. One!" KJ sat in front of his mirror, fixing his hair and lipstick. "Besides, at least you didn't have to do the weird shit I did with the last customer."

"Your right, I haven't." She sighed, brushing her hoodie off of her hair. "What did you do exactly for the past 3 days?"

"Well, it started with him using a chain for me and calling me princess..." He started. For about another hour or so, they went down to get caught up with the word on the streets. Eventually, after those discussions, KJ decided it was time for him to get some hours in, bringing Jacki with him to the usual alleyway for business.

She was typically his bodyguard-like figure since he never liked being alone. Paranoia was a major issue for him when he's by himself, especially in areas like these, regular fleas if it was neutral ground. Personally, Jacki just wanted some more kills, and money to drink. But she would end an entire country for KJ, they are best friends after all the shit they've been through.

So off they went in the darkness, now affiliated with not just any gang,

_A gang that values everyone as family,_

_A gang that's in the top 3 of the whole city, and possibly the state,_

_A gang that will remain in their blood for the rest of their lives, no matter what,_

**A gang that calls themselves NEON** **.**


	4. Agua House

The House of Neon (Geon Boo Mansion, as they called this branch of their many mansions apparently) was relatively calm during this hour of the night. Most of the members were either smoking, sleeping, or out in the city somewhere. Jacki in particular, fell on the bed cold from drinking 10 shots of Hennessy in one setting. KJ and Taeho tucked her in, quietly leaving her to sleep.

Sometime during the night, she continued to toss and turn, mumbling words with a childish tone. The words were laced in sadness and despair, however, desperation and tears were heard through her thoughts. It was coming back to her again, the memories that she wanted to bury the most.

Those goddamned memories of her childhood...  
  


**_——————— 13 years ago ———————_ **   
  
  
  


"Unnie!" Her small voice called out, echoing through the hallway of the hospital like building. Her footsteps carried her through the wood and tile flooring down to the main living room area.

"Unnie! Unnie! Look what I-"

"For christ sake, can you not call me that?" A young woman around her early 20's grunted out as she continued text one of her many 'pastors' of the same age as hers. "Now what do you want?"

"Look at what I've made!" The girl held up a small craft triumphantly in her soft hands. A perfect sailor styled uniform, made completely out of colored paper. Unbent, unscathed, and unharmed, just like the girl herself.

Well, the girl was almost unharmed.

"Huh, not bad kid." The female chuckled, holding the piece of origami. "So you made this instead of doing chores or homework?"

"I did them all as soon as I came back!"

"Ah, that's pretty good." For once, the woman's mouth slightly curved upwards, although it wasn't fully genuine. "This is quite impressive kid."

"Thank you!" She chimed. Her mouth opens as if it were to speak again, but closed it on Ed she was handed back her craft.

"I don't know why you're still standing here, but you can go around to the other kids and...I don't know, play house?" The woman shrugged again, taking out a cigarette box and made her way to leave.

"B-But-" the child hesitated, clutching her beloved craft softly while watching her senior turn around to face her again.

"What is it kid?" She asked, her face scrunched up into an annoyed face. "If this is about getting something to eat, you can forget about it. Your fasting isn't over until next week."

"Can I just have a kit-kat? P-please?!" the little girl begged, the impending fear reflected in her dark eyes.

"Hong Ye-Eun you are not getting a crumb of bread until your fasting is over! How many times must I tell you the same shit?!" The voice carried out through the hall, summoning a few kids to look out their door's, but none dared to make a noise.

"Unnie please! I'm hungry-"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT"

And as quick as a lightning bolt, a hand met the child's face, forcing her body to fall and skid to the left, hitting the wooden cabinet right on her spine.

Of course it was nothing compared to the bruises she has gotten before, especially over food.

But that was only the beginning of the tragedy.

Flashes of all the times the little girl went through during her life spread through her mind like a movie being skipped to a certain part. The more memories she had, the older she got as well with them.

The scars kept growing in numbers and size.

The pain sears from her body to her mind.

Even the tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes.

The girl who tried to hide from the world that she was in pain, couldn't hide well enough to save herself.

———————————————————————————  
  


💮 **Jacki's POV** 💮  
  
  


I woke up screaming in the middle of the night. I couldn't breathe properly for shit. I was on edge like I was being haunted or something.

After I somehow manage to calm down, I realize my eyes were hot and my face was wet...again. I glanced around, realizing that I was in my room, in the same damn mansion, in the same damn city.

That's good enough for me I guess, it's been a while since I've stayed somewhere for longer than a week.

I glanced at the clock at the desk near my bed. 3am on the dot. Hope I didn't fuck up anyone's sleep.

I slowly trudged out the bed to look at myself in the mirror, hoping I was just in some hoodie or whatever.

I wasn't.

I looked like a goddamn mess, not even the trash can would take me in.

I don't remember putting anything on my eyes, but whatever it was, it followed my stream of tears leaving black marks of death on my cheeks.

My hair had no sense of direction, like my life.

My clothes? Yea about that hoodie wish I had, it didn't come true. Whatever I had on was beyond fucked up and moved all kind of ways like I was a fashion reject. More of a fashion reject than I was trying to be.

I turned on one of my small lamps and found I still had some soju left over. "Finally something that gonna help me through this night." With a small caress of the bottle, I popped it open and drank away. I welcomed the sour taste and the burning tinge down my throat, immediately plunging my hangover headache.

I laid back down the bed after switching into some breathable pajamas, staring at the ceiling as I heard faint cars in the background. Thinking back to the nightmare I've had.

The thing is, it wasn't a nightmare.

I lived through that nightmare.

I was the one that still had bruises since I can remember.

I was the one that needed to eat, be loved, be cared for.

I was the one stuck in that goddamn foster care they called AguaHouse.

I was the one drowning in it too.

I was the one scrutinized the most out of all the kids over there, no matter how hard I tried to be better.

I was the one who got hit.

I was the one......this can go on forever.

To make things easier to understand, something that I'd always have in the back of my mind

That little girl named Hong Ye-Eun? Spoiler alert...

**_ I am Hong Ye-Eun _ **


	5. Lone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacki has a brief encounter with a rival gang

Clink clink clink.

That was the sound of a bottle rolling down the ragged floorboards, the pair of boots it hit stopped it from cracking into the wall. A couple of paint droplets landed on its surface, despite that the building hasn't been painted in years. It was abandoned by the people and only those who make deals or quietly hang around would keep it company.

The paint was not white like the walls were supposed to be, instead they were magenta pink, dark neon blue, and purple. Jacki was just so happening to tag up the walls for fun, with her own art.

A small hobby she had since she was ten years old.

"Tagging up things again huh?" A voices trailed off lazily. Jacki stopped momentarily to turn her head towards another female in an oversized dark green hoodie. Hair as shaggy as a dogs covering part of her tired, smiling face.

"What else do you think I'd do at an abandoned building Karen? Suck a dick?" She scoffed. "Ain't my job or my hobby to do that shit." She continued to spray paint the wall, some of the colors getting on her already stained clothes from before.

"Jeez, it was just a question." Karen shrugged. "Also, is rather be called K, my own name is too basic for me." She blew a puff of hair from her lips, attempting to move her bangs out of her eyes without her hands. It obviously didn't work like she'd hope for it to be.

"Okay then K." Jacki snickered at her small failure. "You don't have to wait up on me y'know? I'll eventually find my way back to places anyways."

"I was just about to leave for building hopping. I don't get art that well and it bothers my eyes." Karen shrugged once more before climbing to the window. "Don't get shot I guess, Jay wouldn't like to hear another one of us 'kids' getting hurt over some dumbass excuse again." She giggles before waving goodbye, climbing out the window and jumping on top of an abandoned car. One that Jacki also tagged up for fun.

"Stupid teenager." The magenta haired female scoffed to herself. "Not even I was that stupidly 'lax in Highschool."

Her spray can began to hiss once more for another 30 minutes or so. Her tagging was complete, almost identical to the one on the car, but with a last minute name writing on the very edge of the tag in blue ink.

_Maria_

A simple cross was under the name as well, but the entire thing was practically overshadowed by the tags and gang signs throughout the rest of the wall. No one would really be able to tell that it was even written.

"Don't worry Maria," Jacki whispered to herself "Whoever the hell you are, well find out a way to get this shit right again."

She threw the empty spray-can aside and took a few pictures of her work, in case they finally decide to tear this building down. Jacki, then strolled around through the hallways, aimlessly stepping on rubble and wooden planks that had fallen from the walls.

Jacki heard unrecognizable voices in the distance, down through the forever winding hallways of the building. 'Damn, I thought I was alone for once' she sighed. The voices didn't seem very recognizable, in the sense of anyone that she knows. She accidentally steps on a glass bottle that was under a plank, causing it to break and scatter across the littered floor.

The voices stopped, seems like they didn't plan on company either.

Remaining unbothered, Jacki checked her shoe for glass before moving not too far from the voices, slipping into a random room. At this point, she didn't want to bother seeing anyone in general, especially if they were outside of her gang.

'Man, I could use another drink after this.' She thought. 'Why did I have to drink the last one so quickly anyways?'

A gun clicked behind her, making her stop in her tracks. Her stone cold aura resurfacing to her face.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I've found what I might be looking for. Something fun to play with~!"

The hooded female slowly turned around to face the threat, appearing to be unamused with the situation. The person behind the gun was a smirking female, who was way too young to be even carrying bullets. Even if it was illegally.

"Tch, can't believe I've been promoted to 'something'. Today must be a good day." Jacki stated, sarcasm laced around her words. "If you wanted to play around, why'd you got your gun out eh?" Her hands were calmly in her pockets as she faced the girl. The barrel was lined up to the center of her forehead.

"Well, why not? Nothings really fun unless it's dangerous!" She cheered. Her bob cut lazily fell on her face when her head tilted in question. "I didn't think there'd be another girl here, I don't remember seeing you around."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I try not to be around." Jacki scratched the back of her head sluggishly. Her other hand making small movements in her pocket, enough for the other girl not to notice. "I mean, it's not like I wanna be here anyways. Not during this life." With a swift motion, she pulled out her Glock and pointed it at her threat. Her velvet hoodie fell off of her bright magenta locks. The other female looked surprised, but kept her aim at Jacki's head.

"What? You said you wanted to play some games, then let's play!" She said matter of factly.

"Oho! Someone that wants to challenge me! How cute!" She giggled. Just as fast as Jacki pulled hers, there was a another pistol on the side of her head. Her eyes shifted to where the click was heard, raising an eyebrow at the woman holding it up, her messy bun seems to be falling apart.

"Shoot her and I will shoot you and your entire family!" She accused.

"Bold of you to assume I have one." Jacki said, nonchalantly.

"Whatever brat, just put the gun down and walk away!" Her eyes grew dark with anger, veins in her hand began to pop up from under one of her tattoos. One that looked a lot like a familiar sign.

_'Dammit, not these Blist bitches again.'_

"Andiiiii!" The other girl shouted. "I'm fineeee!" She whined and poured towards her, despite the 2- way standoff she was in the middle of. "I told you I could've handled this on my own!"

"Momo even the leader says you're too slow at reacting and retaliation! She could've easily shot you in the head!" Andi sighed as another girl emerged from the shadowy corners of the hallway. At first glance, she's covered in tattoos, almost as many as Jay's.

Although the noose tattoo was a new one, Jacki wondered why she never thought of that. But then remembered that neck tattoos hurt like hell.

"Guys what the hell?! You really ditched me out in a room four hallways down for this?"

"Blame Momo for this one, she wanted to go after the threat this time." Andi sighed, nodding her head towards the giggly girl. "Besides, this girl ain't even from Blist anyways. Probably one of those Neon Nuisances again." She looked Jacki up and down in disgust, while the other slightly cringed.

Jacki then, slowly whipped out another gun, now having both of her enemies at gunpoint, almost forming a triangle of death. "Never heard of that nickname before, got anymore before we pull the triggers?" Jacki deadpanned.

"You guys didn't have to pull out guns for crying out loud, cops are onto us again anyways! We really don't need to hide another body!" She shouted out, brushing back her untamed hair.

"I mean, I could always hide myself and die if that works for you guys." A small dark smirk graced over Jacki's face, her bangs covering her eyes again.

"Shut the fuck up!" Andi clicked the gun again, taking the safety off completely.

"Oooooh you fucked up! She didn't tell you to speak!" Momo cheered, her Finger slightly twitching just above the trigger.

"Guys, please put the guns down." The tatted girl sighed.

"And what are you gonna do about it Maeri?" Andi jeered, glancing at her once again. "You always step in the way and nothing happens, maybe you should shut up for once."

"She does have a point." A young man walked from the shadows of the hallway and up towards the gun triangle, but still within a safe distance to move. "You guys really shouldn't be pulling guns on anyone right now, especially if they're a Neon member."

Andi points her gun at the man, turning away from Jacki with a sneer. "What are you here for Huh? Trying to save your friend from getting all bruised up? What a wuss you are."

"Call me a wuss all you want, but I'm not here to save her." He calmly replied, Maeri gave him a face of confusion and shock. "I'm here to give you guys a reminder. Of course."

"Well if it's not with our leader, we don't wanna hear it!" Momo chirped. "I wanna have fun fun fun!!!" She started whining like a child and stomping her foot.

'Oh please universe, let me die already!' Jacki thought. 'You don't have to drag it out for so long, do you know how many drinks I could've had by now?'

"Well you can still hear the message in that case." He chuckled. "Both yours and mine have agreed to disagree, putting their burners at the table and leaving it there. Which means you guys should do the same if you don't want to get punished by either of them." The man smiled, silently mocking the two.

Andi sighed, obviously annoyed at him. She reluctantly unloaded her gun and placed it back on her hip. "Momo, you cant play around with those Neon Nuisances anymore. Leaders orders."

"Awwwww! Now what will I do to have fun?!" Momo pouted, putting her gun away.

"I don't know, maybe actually play a video game like most people would."

Jacki withdrew both of her guns, blowing strands of hair out of her face. 'Dammit, I still didn't die!' She thought.

"Y'know what, this is getting boring. I don't believe you one bit, but I'm not the one who refuses to check shit out before doing anything." She motioned for the other two to follow her. "We're going to take a break for a bit."

"I'll be there in a few, just...give me a moment with them okay?" Maeri asked. She earned a look from Andi, one of slight suspicion, but she brushed it off, dragging Momo behind her.

Maeri, Jacki, And the man stood in silence for a few seconds, waiting to be out of earshot. Jacki then popped open her flask and took a quick swig. "So what the hell was that about Do-Hwan?"

"Well, I am telling the truth." He scratched his head slyly. "Jay told me that he'd truce it out with Blist since the last gang war was so messy and devastating. Me and Amber were to go stop anyone that was about to attack the other for the past couple of weeks. You guys happened to be the last batch." Do-hwan opened his trench coat, handing a bottle of soju to Jacki, and a twenty to Maeri.

"Well that was quick." The tatted female took the money and stuffed it in her pocket, giving him a light hug.

"Well what can I say? I'm a man of my word." He chuckled. "I'd be a coward if I didn't pay you back that fast."

"You stole it didn't you?" She smirked.

"He was the one who stole it first! I'd let him off the hook for a week, about time I got it back." Both of them started laughing before an ahem rang through the room.

"Ok you childish lovebirds, are we getting outta here or what? I got bottles to drink and hoes to slap around." Jacki glared.

With a nod and a floating kiss from Maeri, she hopped out the window and caught up with the other two Blist members. They drove off in a car into the city somewhere. Jacki and Do-Hwan walked out the building, kicking some of the rubble out the way as they headed back into the more populated streets and alleyways. Not a spot of grunge or underground dirt to be seen.

"Wait, you don't have any hoes Jacki!" Do-hwan whispered out loud from sudden realization.

"You're Right, I don't." She said matter-of-factly. "Unless you count my best friend."

"Of course it's always your best friend." He sighed, patting Jacki on the back.

"Mhm and it's always your girlfriend too."

Do-hwan's face was dusted red in a matter of seconds. It was obvious that he was getting flustered. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Not yet she ain't." Jacki grinned before taking another sip and lightly skipping ahead.

* * *

####: Hey  
####: Where the hell are you man?  
####: If you take any longer we'll both get caught for sure

•••••: Okay damn, I just threw away my ramen bowl

####: You said that like 5 minutes ago

•••••: Yeah well I had another one, what you gonna do about it? Not a damn thing

####: 😒  
####: I'd make a bet but I already owe 5 people this month

•••••: You got the damn receipts or not C?

####: I have them alright, hard to pack it in 5 things and make them look like love letters or some pen pal mailed me.  
####: It's kinda hard to be soft when you're like me~

•••••: Cut It out already   
•••••: I'm out front by the way, you better be here with those logs on the other gangs. Bout time we end this war with us on top

####: Damn right ramen boy, omw 

**_Read 9:17_ **


	6. Aussie Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player joins the game

It was around 9:45pm, a Wednesday kind of night for the city. Usually, most people are home watching a game or at a nightclub/bar dancing the night away. For Jacki, it meant nothing. Unless it was about restocking on drinks being cheaper for Happy Hour. And by cheap, she would define it as not having to use the five-finger discount repeatedly.

For once, the barely buzzed female was walking along the lighted areas of the streets and alleyways, the neon signs bouncing off of her reflective stripes on her matching Hoodie and cargo pants. Her hair slightly peeking out of the hood, being blown backwards from the light wind.

Eventually she came by a slightly different alleyway than what she was used to. A couple of neon lights pointing to various bars and restaurants made it seem more welcoming. Or at least not very threatening to those in a gang.

'Damn, where the hell is those other Neon people when you need 'em?" She wondered in her head. She had only seen a handful at the mansion today, but no one knew where the rest was, nor did they care as much. 'I swear it's too damn quiet today.' Jacki continued to think in her head as she took a long sip from her flask, tilting it upwards slightly.

Before she could put it down properly, her arm was bumped, causing her to waste some of her liquor. She turned her head immediately after bottling it up again. "Yah! Watch where your going dipshit, you made me spill my drink!"

The culprit stopped dead in their tracks, raising their heads up from whatever they were occupied with originally. "Why don't you watch where you're going drunkee? The sidewalks would be safer without you stumbling around like that."

This ticked Jacki off just by a little bit.

"Says the one in full black wearing their hood in front of their eyes in the middle of the night. What are you, blind or high?" She smarted off, standing right behind them and ready to throw something.

They seemed to have a couple of letters in their hand, but before the short female could get a good look, it was shoved in their pockets. And in less than a blink later, she was pinned to the brick wall by her neck. The hood of the aggressors jacket fell off, revealing the blonde locks of a young man.

"Would a blind or high man do this~?" He grinned. His face was young and smooth, very handsome for his age range. The blonde hair brings out his contrasting dark eyes and tinted lips perfectly. It was almost like this dude could be an idol or something.

The drunk is not entirely sure if he's jailbait.

Her hands reacted quickly after a few seconds, tripping him onto the ground with her feet. "And who do you think you are to grab my neck like you're Darth Vader or some shit." Jacki squatted down to the fallen boy and stared at the back of his head, which was facing Jacki. "Is that supposed to be your kink? That's cute, but I ain't buying that shit here. Get lost already." Her foot then landed on his side, rocking him ever so slightly.

The blonde boy then turned to lay on his back, catching Jacki's foot to bring her down with him. He ended up being on top of her, hands over her head. "Try again kid" his deep voice rang through her ears.

"Hah, you think I'm a child?" She laughed "Now I know you're blind!" The magenta female then punched him in the chest, flipping him over to the ground again. This time, his arms was under his back.

The tables have literally turned-

"Don't ever call me a child again and that will be the last thing you say blondie." She took a good look at his face, inches away from contact. Although this person just tried to fight her for whatever reason, she found him in a slightly different light.

He thinks he knows shit...but he's kinda cute when he's not trying to fight me. She thought.

"Well," His deep voice returned. "I'm not so sure about that." Her thoughts were interrupted when he began to lean upwards, using pure upper body strength. "You bitch like a kid, have your hair up like a kid, and act like a kid when mad."

Now that his arms were free and Jacki was sliding down off of his chest and onto his waist involuntarily, he seized his chance to put Jacki in an armlock, with one hand. "You're also pretty cute..."

"Let me fuckin guess, cute like a kid?" She spat, staring him dead into his dark eyes again.

"Maybe~ would you rather be called cute like a princess~?" Just as she thought he wouldn't dare get closer to her, he did. His long bangs was grazing right over her own, his warm breath on her face. Smells like nothing but pure ramen...

They've stared at each other, glaring. One had a sly smirk on his face, the other, a pout with a slight blush on hers. More than likely from drinking....maybe.

Whatever it was, although they were fighting, something kept telling them to get closer to each other. Like a force of anger and tension combined.

But this was far from the tension verbally argued between the both of them...

"Yah, what are you two doing on the road?!" The shout came from a surprised stranger, standing within a few feet away from them.

From their current positions without any context of them fighting, it looked like they were about to become exhibitionists and start fucking each other in the open.

They both shoved each other away instantly as soon as they realized it.

"Mind you're own business!" They both shouted at the same time.

The stranger gave them one more judgmental stare before continuing to walk in one of the bar's nearby. "Fuckin' freaks." He mumbled before the door closed behind.

Jacki and the Blonde dude glared at each other, folding their arms in sync. "Y'know it doesn't help if you're doing the same thing I'm doing princess~" He cooe'd.

"Oh shut the fuck up you ramen-haired jackass."

"Ah, a new nickname to add to my list." He chuckled. "Although, I do have an actual name. Just don't say it too loud, don't need cops to tackle me from the shadows." He patted Jacki on the back and slipped something in her jacket pocket.

She picked the piece of paper up immediately after. In its slightly rushed Hangul scribbling, she was able to make out the message.

"So you're name is Felix huh..." She said, Turning around to see him walking away. He looked back and and grinned before flipping his hoodie back up, throwing up a peace sign and walking into the mass of neon signs.

It started to rain after that, forcing Jacki to put her own hoodie up and run towards the nearest roof to wait it out, which happened to be in front of a love motel out of all places.

At least decent music was playing, which happened to be on the song called Blossom, by BIGONE.

She checked the paper, again, making sure it wasn't wet, and reluctantly placing the information on her phone.

'KJ is Never letting me live this down' she thought.  
  


———————————————-  
 _Maybe you'll get better at fighting me next time, until then princess~_  
Felix 🍜 87+ ###-915-2000  
———————————————-


	7. Killer With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeho is a chaotic neutral

**💋Taeho POV 💋**

Hahahahahaaaa........  
What a wonderful day it is to destroy people's lives.   
The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and when the night comes, the blood will start spilling.

But enough of me being a poet, Lets get on with the events of today shall we?  
....  
  
  
  


"Alright everyone drop your guns and not your pants." I yelled out after busting down the door. Surprisingly, all of the guards complied, placing the guns down on the floor with their hands up.

Maybe it's because I have their commanding officer in a headlock with my own gun in my hand. Or maybe it was because of my lovely husband holding two Uzi's on the verge of being trigger happy. Who knows?

Nonetheless, I had a safe passage through the hallway leading towards the grand office. I body-slammed the dude on the table, pointing the gun towards his head.

"Okay sweetie, spill what you know about this 'government interference' you have going on, and I might let you live without a scratch or two." I smiled sweetly as the man held his hands in front of his face in defense.

"I told you man! I-I don't know nothing about this, nothing!" He stammered across his words in a panic, his breath becoming shakier as my stare darkened. I knew he was bullshitting for time he doesn't have. "Please, if you want money I'll hand you my entire account I swear, I'll even give you my car-"

"Shut up you plebeian penis-head." I yelled before pressing the barrel onto his forehead, leaning forward with a small grin across my face. "You already know we didn't come for money, but thanks for the offer~" I snapped my fingers, causing 5 shots to ring outside. Then I glanced at the window to see some of my fellow gang members raid some of the vehicles and moving the bodies elsewhere. A chick in a black jacket gave me a thumbs up before running off with the gangs new earnings.

I can always trust Val to clear the air of people for me. How sweet!

The man under me started writhing from the audible evidence of his minions dying against his favor. So I turned my attention back to him, kicking my left foot on the desk.

"Now let's try this again. Tell me what you know about the interference your officials are trying to have with our organization, or a lot more worse things would happen to you." I clicked the gun, loading a single bullet inside of it. "Better start talking now babe~"

"There is nothing that I know of! Just believe me sir please! Let me go!" He started getting frantic again, so I started breaking his fingers on his left hand, one by one.

I don't like it when someone tests my patience.

His horrified screams fill the chill air from the immense pain, I've heard better, but how's not the time to test his limits just yet. I need this man alive to send a message after this mishap.

"Okay so maybe your just a bit stupid. Third time the charm am I right?" I brush my hair back before reaching for his other hand to destroy slowly. "Your family wouldn't mind helping your wounds heal after all this fighting, right? I mean, that's if they're still alive...your bloodline is very important for you to survive in this world, Isn't that so?"

That's when he lost it, I've cracked his shell. About time he did. I was getting tired of torturing him and was ready to drop his ass to hell.

"OKAY I GIVE I GIVEEEEEE!" He cried out. I let him slump onto the floor, but I kept my gun pointed at him as I backed away, patiently waiting for him to speak again. "They told me to start breaking into the local gangs for a drug crackdown but that's only what we said to the news. It's a raid of all the gangs, all of them! The raids will go on and on until we eliminate them or one of them gives. That's all they've told me from there! Please let me live!"

He started pleading again after explaining, as if his begs would even persuade me to leave him alone. But not just yet.

My hands reached out to his dirtied white collared shirt, lifting him off of the ground and making him face me. The barrel still aimed right in-between his eyes.

"Who?" I asked. His eyes got smaller and started shaking. He didn't respond fast enough, causing me to start choking him right there. "I SAID WHO DAMMIT?! ANSWER ME!"

"A-Ack!" He started in-between coughs and shallow breaths. My hand got tighter around his neck, at this point his collar is practically ripping off of him as we speak.

"C'mon! Speak up little bitch~!" I cooed teasingly. I was loosing my sanity again, so close to crushing his life in one swift move.

"I-it's Aron!" He coughed yet again, the strain eminent in his voice. "ARON!"

My hand dropped him onto the ground with a loud thud. He started to heave and clutch his chest as he finally got the sweet, delicious taste of air back into his lungs. The man looks pathetic as all hell as he collapsed. I kicked his side so he would look up directly at my face.

"Listen up you twerp of a representative bastard. I'm going to let you live, but on one condition." I squatted down close to his level, not minding that my beige Saint-Laurent trench coat was touching some of the drops of blood on the ground coming from this wimp in a suit. "Tell your bosses, especially Aron, that if you mess with the Neon gang, they're gonna get something worse than any hell that they could imagine. With love from us of course~!" I smiled before unloading the single bullet in my gun, letting it fall right beside him. "I've had enough of his games, and it's time that someone else wins this one."

The bullet rolled to the side of the henchman's face, revealing the handwritten signature engraved onto the shell.

With Aron's name on it.

I bowed before slamming the door closed behind me, not bothering to hear the despicable man weep like a child again, to go and meet up with my lovely husband.

"Did you find the strongest out of these guys yet Taehyung?" I asked, continuing to walk past him. His eyebrows raise in delight and nodded at the guard to my left.

"He seems to be resilient, perfect for yet another douchey leader am I right?" Taehyung reached for one of his uzi's, only to find that I took it from his hand. Next thing you know, my hands pulled the trigger, and I lit the guard up like it was the 4th of July. His body dropped to the floor in front of the others, their shocked faces prying onto the Swiss cheese styled corpse.

"Not anymore~!" I giggled angrily, beckoning for Taehyung to follow. His boxlike smile started stretching across his face again before he caught up to my walking pace.

"Don't forget to keep you boss alive! For now!" He shouted behind him after giving me a kiss on the cheek. The guards scrambled to the corpse and to when they last saw their boss. 

It was like a runway of blood and corpses when we exited the building. The leftover cars for the getaway were ready to pull off. Val was waiting right beside the Jeep, fanning herself from carrying loot.

"About time you guys showed up! Hurry up and get inside before they decide to call the fuzz 'n blues." The female grinned. "We couldn't carry all the bodies out, but none of them should trace back to us for the cause of death." She held up a case full of strange viles. I decide not to question what it could be and hopped in. Knowing Val, it must be some type of experimentation from her home country, Russia.

We all drove off one by one, securely inside our vehicles. Val was counting up some of the money from the heist, and plenty of stacks were made. Taehyung was busy racking and loading up the guns again, out of his pure amusement for the thought of destruction and chaos brought onto his enemies. I was watching the lights of the city pass by as slow moving blurs outside the tinted window. It was a peaceful ride towards the mansion yet again.

Keyword: was.

A string of bullets came flying past our vehicle, breaking the windows of the van ahead of us. I turn back real quick and realized something.

The suited bitch ordered his 'cops' on us.

"Guys get your weapons out, we have an unwanted tail in the way!" The driver yelled out at his intercom before racking an loading his own revolver.

"Do-Hwan, how many of them do you think are behind us?" The other side echoed. He glanced up at the mirror, noting the assaulting vehicle behind him. Then, it separated to 5 vehicles in a V formation.

"We're gonna need some backup guys, this shits going down like a swat team is on us."


	8. Killer With A Kiss Pt2

**3rd person P.O.V.**

  
———

  
The vehicles behind the vans continued to fire at them. Some bullets were hitting the armored plates on the front bumper, while others went into the road or went astray. Do-Hwan and the other drivers were at least doing about 85 mph on the highway, not giving a damn about traffic laws as per usual. You'd be surprised that none of the legitimate cops or state troopers were around to catch this street racing kind of chase.

Taeho, Taehyung, And Val were already shooting back with their weapons, the other vans shortly following their lead. The flurry of flying bullets echoing throughout the highway, the occasional screeching of burning rubber accompanied them as well. The sirens were going off repeatedly. To any outsider, this would sound like a shootout on the highway that should've been broadcasting on the news at eleven. However, nobody in this neighborhood would report anything to the cops out of fear, or from the knowledge of others' dirt. Corrupted town isn't it?

"Hey were running out of ammo over here, can I get a reload?" Val shouted out as she tossed the clip out the window, causing one of cop cars to stumble and crash into another, and into the tool booth.

Zero tossed one to her, not even bothering to look away from his targets. "Never say that again like _that_ please, it makes you sound like a wannabe." He hit a few more henchmen within the cop cars, only to find more of them gather around the remaining three. "Ugh, these bastards keep coming back again and again. When will they learn their lesson?!"

Taehyung unloads a couple of clips at the newer vehicles watching the bullets fly away and into their windshields. He notice a couple of cars creeping behind the enemies formation, easily identifying the riders as their fellow gang members. "Looks like our back up came just in time for the real fun~!"

The leading car had Maeri as the driver and gun-woman, along with 4 other assassins in the car. She fired one shot at the cop cars in front of her, causing a chain reaction of the squad formation she was leading to light up.

Almost as if the chase was like a video game, if 3 cars crashed, 3 more would show up and take their place. This went on for at least an hour or two.

Eventually, it only cooled down back to 6 cars trying to shoot the gang. Taehyung happily reloaded his gun, grinning down at his fiancé. "Hah, think they had enough yet? They can't even stand a chance against us." Taeho giggled as he emptied his own weapon, giving Taehyung a kiss on the cheek.

BANG!

Blood was splattered on the back windows, dripping down towards the seat. The back window cracked with a single hole inside of it. "SHIT, EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" Val screamed out. Taeho was frozen, his breathing stopping before becoming erratic. He practically lunges towards his lover, shaking him to come back to reality. The red velvet liquid started spitting out of his mouth and the side of his head.

"Taehyung! Please! No!" Desperate shouts were coming out of his mouth. But it seemed like nothing was responding. More bullets rang out, they were going to hit Taehyung once again, until Taeho pulled his body down with him.

"No...God please no.."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update


End file.
